Welcome to Hetalia High
by igirisexual
Summary: Welcome. To Hetalia High. A high School for the intellectuals from all over the world. Arthur is the newest exchange student, and instantly captures the attention of the football captain, Alfred. USUK, with side PruCan. High School AU. Not what you expect. M for smexy goodness. Just read.


One day this kid an exchang studn t from Britten Arthur Kirkland fuckign hot hfcuking so hot oh my ogd came to HETALIA HIGH. That's what the schools called because the show is called Hetalia. Fuck creative names, right. Fuck them. Even though the canon high school anme is W. Academy (World Academy)?! Fuck it, lets fucking call the school Hetalia high because fuck creativity or sticking to canon. THERES A CANON HIGH SCHOOL AU For FICKLES SAKE ok ill sotp. Ok but u could call the school 'gakuen school' but that just means high school school and its kinda redundant. OK PET EPEVE SORRY.

Nayway hot baka tsundere Arhru came to the school and he was like whoa shakalaka look at that hot football team captain called Alfred EffYou Johnes! I mean I don't like him b-baka im going to be a dick and ignore all my feelings for him that I suddenly got in 1 day because im the hot exchange student and everyone pays attention to me. When did this go into first person? I'm not sure maybe uyo should see thru someone elses eyes.

*****-~~~~**8********

my names ALFED EFFYOU JOHNES and im fucking hot. Im so hot holy shit. I have like a 12 pack and im tanned and ripped and god fucking damn it im so beautiful. Today iw as walking thru the corridor and I just RIPPE MY SHIRT OFF and everyone was like whoa look at that freedom I want a piece o dat B)

I was like go away u hot girls im totally hot for im fucking gay. Then I got beat up suddenly and ANGSTY PLOT POINT. I found my brother and cried on him. Like al over him. He is stained with my tears. He shold fel blessd cos im a fucking sexy god. I winked at him and we almost got it on but then he was like NO AL UR MY BROTHER BUT THE BIGGER CONcern is I HAVEA CRUSH ON THE ALBINO PRUSSIAN BOY because whats a usuk fic without prucan on the side! No other people Canada can be shipped with that hes actually interacted with in canon more than once! And no ships that make more historical sense! Nedcan? Cucan? Franada? What THE MOTHERFUCK aRE THOSE. NOPE. PRUCAN 4EVER WYHOOOOO YAOIZ!

Oh my god then I bumped into _him_ in the doorway and I was like HOT HOT YOUR HOTNESS HELLO

He wa slike g-go away baka and he flipped his punk hair bcos England is a punk. Wait a minute England? That's not his name hes a human hahaa im gonna call him iggy even tho that has no connection to 'arthur kirkland'. It doesn't make sense in any way. But im just totally random XD WAFLFEZ!

"hey" I said, winking and giving him that look like in super bass by nicki minaj like I gotta give him that look when I give him that look then the panties comin off ow

excuse me uur a hell of a guy I mean my my mmym my" Arthur rapepd and im like hes the one for me. He never even fuckign tol me his name.

We then fucked vigorously in the library room bocs yknow that's what happens in high school with 2 socially awkward idiots one of which is at the top of the social standing and the other is at the bottom like hahah that's also an innuendo. Laugh at it and ignore my plot holes. Arse holes.

We then dates like 5 times and then on graduation day iggy came up 2 me and he was like.. wl u go to prom with me. And I wasli ke YES ARTHUR MY HONEY I FUCKING LVOE U and then we fricked again. Ok I got beat up fro being gay like years ago and not much has chang but wif arthurs lov I will ward away the bullis n I dnt ucing care I gonana use gay love to stop thme.

)))****8d8d88****88~~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~* TIMESKPI ****~~~~~~~

omg alfreds fucking hot hes so hot holy shit how is he my BF I wann fuckg him. I wrote that in my diary and then hid it away under my bed bcos its pinkl not punk and its fulfy and its like got a lil lock on it and I stole I t from my sister katilyn when she was 5. allistr punches me in the face as I walked townarstas to go to prom and im like thanks fuckward.

Im in a blue suit blue like the colour of hi beautiful blue eyes. Alli think about is him that's all I do. Im a fawning teenage girl whos also an ultimate uke not a former pirate in canonverse or anything not a fucking badass in anyway. Im a blushy teenag girl how the fuck did u know this holy shit.

ANYA I got a limo to the pro cos alfred bought a limo for me he just fuckign bought a limo I love his ass I mean him. We went in the prom and danced like there was no tomorrow like w e fucking boogied. Then it was time to announce prom king and wueen and alfred started crying bcos we couldn't win bcos we were both kings and he ran outside weeping and im like bby and I ran after him.

"alfre" I said quietly, sitting on him. "it ok u don't ened a quen bcos im ur fucking king bow to me"

he bowed and then I made him stand up and then I gto down on one know *kneo *kne* *knee

"alfd effu johns," I said romantically , flapping my eyelashs. "wil u mary me I love u"

he gaspd and crid os much his tear ducts drie out and he had to be taken to hispotal for dehydration and the pumped him fl of water and he was ok. I later got a call from my booty btich matthew johns afreds twin brother who I thought was alfred somtiems bcos hes so invisible and looks exactly like alfred.

"helo alfred" I said into my phone

"I-I-I-I-ts matthew eh…" he said bcos that's how people stutter that's how it actually works did u nknow that I bet u didnd.t

'sry mathew" I said sadly I had done it again por boy. "what did u want I said no more booty calls and im not taking ur drugs today I just got propelled to u brother"

"d-d-d-d-dd-dd-don't u m-m-m-m-m-mean propose-d-d-d-d-?" he asked stuttering

"that's what I sed"

"no u said-"

"io don't care shut up"

%((((***_~~~~~ MATTHES pOWItN Of VIEw**(~~(

why did no one listen 2 mi im so uspet I just wanted to tell him I propsed to giblet bcos the way all relationships end and be happy is they get marrid wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh

I startd crying bocs im so alone but then gilbe comes in and he hugs me and says kKESKESKSKEKEKSE IT WILL BE OK BIRDIE U ARE AWESOE JUST LIKE THE AWESOME ME IH C LIEBEH DICH BIRDIE

Why does he call me birdie I don't knkow but I love him he is my gilber

_~~~~~~~~~~~~ alfreds ovp))~~

we married and fukced at Hetalia high

THE END

* * *

**THIS I S THA BEST FIC EVR NO FLAMS PLzZZZZZZZ**


End file.
